The Muppet Show Comic Book: Family Reunion
"Family Reunion" is the second story arc in the ongoing Muppet Show Comic Book series, comprising issues #4-7. This story is written by Roger Langridge and drawn by Amy Mebberson. This is the first storyarc in which the indiivdual issues don't have their own title. Issue #4 * Release date: April 7, 2010 *'Characters:' Kermit the Frog, Scooter, Skeeter, celestia beings, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Gary Mayo, Sam the Eagle, Pops, Anson Anderson, Sweetums, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork *'Background Characters:' Rowlf the Dog, Sopwith the Camel, Java Muppets, Prairie Dogs, Beauregard The issue begins with two celestial beings who resemble (but are notLangridge, Roger Tough Pigs interview) Statler and Waldorf playing a game of chess, with pieces resembling the various Muppet characters. After thinking it can't get more chaotic, the one resembling Statler says they have to put something new into the game to make it more chaotic, and that new element is Scooter's sister, Skeeter, who comes to the theater to apply for a job. Kermit decides to make her a stagehand, and has her first duty be to get Miss Piggy, who had become angry and locked herself into he rdressing room, to come out of her dressing room, which she succeeds in doing. Scooter starts to get jealous of his sister solving everybody's problems instead of him, and also has conflict with her as she continually calls Scooter a nerd. Skeeter agrees to help Gonzo with his cannon-shooting act, but when Gonzo trips over an anvil, Skeeter has to go on in his place. She flies form the cannon and lands safely into a vat of tappioca pudding, but then becomes surprised when Gonzo thanks Scooter instead of Skeeter; Turns out that Scooter had used math calculations to make sure the cannon was positioned correctly so that she'd land safely. Skeeter apologizes for calling Scooter a nerd, and the two go out for dinner. A running gag starts where Anson Anderson has Sweetums throw anvils for him to catch, but cannot catch them. Finally, Sweetums throws it up so high that it vanishes, which leads to running gags with a falling anvil (such as Rizzo in the background holding up an umbrella to stop water from falling on him, but something much bigger comes down). Sketches include "Samlet, Muppet Labs, and Pigs in Space. File:Tmscomic-4.jpg|cover A (Roger Langridge) File:Muppetshowcomic4b.JPG|cover B (Roger Langridge) File:Tmscomic4variant.jpg|C2E2 exclusive (Amy Mebberson) Issue #5 * Release date: May 5, 2010 *'Characters:' Celestrial beings, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Andy and Randy Pig, Skeeter, Scooter, Bobby Benson, The Babies, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Janice, Link Hogthrob, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo. *'Background Characters:' Big V, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Sam the Eagle, Dr. Teeth (cover only), Hilda, Lew Zealand. The two celestial beings once again try to make things more chaotic, so they bring in Andy and Randy Pig. At the theater, Miss Piggy informs Kermit that the two pigs are coming to the theater after a misunderstanding (Piggy previously asked them to play in the creek, but the two, wearing corn cobs in their ears, misheard it as an invitation to visit for a week). Andy and Randy arrive having trouble getting the door open, and when Skeeter opens it for them, they consider her a genius. After angering Miss Piggy by their mistakes, Skeeter suggests they get Miss Piggy a thank-you gift for inviting them to the theater. They raise money by doing odd jobs around the theater, getting paid in advance under the condition they leave as soon s they are done. After the show ends, Andy and Randy give Miss Piggy her gift: A voucer for two weeks at Gracious Acres, the nation's leading charm school. But this only angers her further, as she thinks they think she's not elegant enough, but they say it was all Skeeter's idea. Sketches include "The Girl with the Goo-Goo Eyes" starring Bobby Benson's Baby Band, a Swedish Chef sketch, Planet Koozebane, Veterinarian's Hospital, Pigs in Space, and the closing number, Pigmalion. MuppetShow_Ongoing_05_CVRA.jpg|cover A (Roger Langridge) MuppetShow_Ongoing_05_CVRB.jpg|cover B (Roger Langridge) Issue #6 * Release date: June 3, 2010 File:Tmscomic-robinshoes.jpg MuppetShow_06_CVR_B.jpg Issue #7 * Release date: TBA File:Tmscomic-sherlock.jpg File:Tmscomic-sherlock-variant.jpg Sources See also External links * ToughPigs preview of issue #4 * ToughPigs preview of issue #5 * ToughPigs preview of issue #6 Category:Comics Category:Muppet Books Category:BOOM! Studios